


The Laundromat

by jenajasper



Series: Working Class Hero [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, The Family Business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:33:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper





	The Laundromat

She pulled into her usual spot, the first one to the right of the entrance. At this time of day, the lot is almost empty. She can see that the hardware guys are already here and, of course, that woman who owns the flower shop. Doesn't she ever go home?

She walks toward the front door jingling the keys and sees the small bundle in front of the laundromat. "Good morning, Mr. Wilson."

Every Tuesday, on his way to work, Mr. Wilson drops off his linens. He always picks them up on his way home. He says it's the smell of lavender; she thinks he just hates folding sheets. Most folks do; no matter, he always has a story to tell and usually brings her something from the bakery.

He walked in right behind her. So soon after, that his 'good morning', although softly spoken, startled her. She spun around to face him and it was a long way up.

He had a friendly smile and the cutest dimples. Obviously, her distress was visible because he apologized for the scare. She felt the blush and waved him away but, she was smiling now.

He asked about the length of the wash cycle; she thought that an odd question. And when she asked him what kind of wash he had, he shrugged and with an expression that made him look five years old, he answered, "dirty?"

She laughed and looked for herself. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Both were so grimy, she almost asked if he was a coal miner. Then she saw the blood. She wouldn't ask any more questions.

She set the machine, gave him her special detergent concoction and helped him load the laundry. He thanked her and as he left, asked her how she liked her coffee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time later, she walked to the front of the store to get a cart and saw the car. Her older brother once had a car like that. He loved it. She remembered he treated it better than most of his girlfriends. She missed him. Then, she saw the driver in his leather jacket.

"It's not fair." She said this out loud. 'We're not supposed to get old and sick,' she thinks to herself. 'He was supposed to always look like that.'  
She snapped out of it when she realized the young man was walking towards her. He was carrying a cardboard tray with three cups of coffee.

She opened the door for him and he smiled. How could that be; two in one day? She asked if he needed help and he answered , "My brother said you take it light and sweet." Then he smiled, again.

She had an answer on the tip of her tongue but, he was a stranger and she was old enough to be his mother. So, she just smiled at the handsome young man and thanked him. As she took the cup, she noticed the bruised and scraped knuckles and the hint of a bandage on his arm. So, that was his brother doing the laundry.

She didn't usually have company this early in the day and it was a nice change.

They drank their coffee, talking and laughing. He and his brother were in town for a couple of days, 'on their way to somewhere else' was how he put it. Taking the summer off, picking up work for expenses, a road trip. She envied being so young and carefree.

He was charming and funny. And, every so often, he would lay that beautiful smile on her. And she could feel the heat of a blush rise up her neck to her face. 

 

His name was Dean and his brother, Sam, came back from his run just in time to help fold the laundry.


End file.
